


¡Adiós!

by Ransezu



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Songfic, Talks & Mocks
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ransezu/pseuds/Ransezu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Столпотворение и мельтешение в районе матча ПСЖ - Барселона 15. 04. 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Adiós!

**Author's Note:**

> Зарисовочка посвящена Любимому Читателю In_Ga =))
> 
> И мой корявый перевод “¡Adiós!” (Spanish version) by Ricky Martin.

– Аха! Новая прическа!

– Аха, старая и дурацкая прическа!

Оба бразильца расхохотались, на короткое мгновение невольно заражая этой своей природной жизнерадостностью всех пробегающих мимо одноклубников, персонал и даже весьма сдержанных охранников.

– Дай хоть обниму, пока твой ненаглядный аргентинец не появился!

Давид делает вид, что не замечает мелькнувшую тень на лице младшего и его дернувшиеся губы, обнимает и, конечно, целует, одновременно улавливая звуки, доносящиеся из его наушников.

_“_ _¡_ _Adi_ _ó_ _s_ _!_

_Я должен был сказать “прощай!”_

_Но я с любовью этой…”_

– Боже, что это?! – демонстративно отшатывается защитник, стараясь изобразить ужас на своем лице.

– Да нормально, нормально! У самого-то что, а? – Неймар в свою очередь дергает провод наушников Луиса и по-прежнему крышесносно улыбается.

– А я учу французский!

– Ха-ха-ха, а я – испанский! Ты почему так рано вернулся? Там было холодно? Там был снег?

– Да почему все думают, что там все время снег?!

– Я надеюсь, ты в порядке? – вот сейчас Неймар необыкновенно серьезен, но Давид даже не успевает поразиться этой перемене, потому что его друг снова сияет от радости. – Хей-хей! Большой Ти!

– Джуниор! Малыш…

Ладно, Тьягу Силва – один из тех пяти человек в мире, который имеет право произносить это… Он смотрит так, что скрывать что-то не то что сложно, а просто даже не хочется… И Ней как будто торопится ответить на все незаданные вопросы сразу.

– Я в форме, и я в порядке… В самолете я всегда сижу у окна, и в автобусе тоже – за мной Дани присматривает… Он почти всегда садится рядом, правда…

“Дани!.. Ну хоть беги и говори спасибо!.. И то ладно…” Правда, вот Дани не собирается оставаться в “Барсе” по завершении сезона… Но об этом – позже! А пока Тьягу улыбается, кивает, обнимает еще раз и слышит горячий шепот у своего уха:

– А мы вас сегодня сделаем! Сделаем!

“…Все, что я могу – быть рядом, поддерживать, делиться хорошим настроением. Я не могу по-другому, а если кто-то думает, что ему это не нужно, он, к сожалению, очень ошибается. Никто, кроме него, не знает, не имеет ни малейшего представления, как это сложно! И я ему нужен! И я расту рядом с ним, это так. И я согласен на многое…”

Давид немного обеспокоенно смотрит то на Тьягу, то на удаляющегося Неймара и понимает, что совершенно не понимает, за кого ему стоит больше беспокоиться сегодня.

_“…но я с любовью этой_

_Совсем схожу с ума –_

_Совсем и беспросветно!”_

 

*

– Не, вы только посмотрите на это: аж светится весь!

– А чего ты хочешь, вокруг Лео все и всё светится!

Лавесси почти успешно делает вид, что его это не касается, правда, ему хочется улыбаться и петь, но он понимает, насколько это будет неуместно.

_“Мне сносит крышу –_

_От нежностей на ушко – еле слышных…”_

– Хави, Хави! А ты будешь с ним обниматься перед выходом на поле?

Пасторе с флегматичной, как и всегда, физиономией аккуратно и тщательно размещает вещи в шкафчике и только неопределенно пожимает плечами. Нет, он не собирается рассказывать этим болтливым французам, этим беспечным бразилам и прочим… – он бросает косой взгляд на Грегори – в общем, никому из них он не собирается сообщать, что они с Лео и вправду ладят. Что, несмотря на высокий рост Хавьера, Лео ни разу от него не шарахнулся, что им вдвоем, предпочитающим помолчать, а не поболтать, нравится после тренировок сборной оставаться на пустом поле еще какое-то время, а после ужина допоздна сидеть в общей гостиной – также почти не разговаривая. И еще Хавьер точно знает, что это бесит Серхио Куна, обожающего болтовню и тусовки.

_“…от поцелуев – еле уловимых…_

_Прости, что я опять тебя покину!_

_Все это слишком!..”_

– Чеке, так твой любимый даст нам сыграть в центре сегодня? Он как, он в форме?

Эсекьель от неожиданности роняет вешалку себе на ногу – хорошо, что не бутсы и не бутылку с водой, конечно. Маркиньос фыркает, а Кабай и Рабьо откровенно ржут, пока Лавесси снова пытается сделать вид, что это все – мимо, но теперь у него плохо получается.

– О-о, смотри-смотри, он не знает, о ком ты сейчас! Один лучше другого – как только сам в них не путается!

– Да, путается наверняка! Аргентинцы же! Хорошо, что Марко далеко – на трибуне!..

Тьягу вздыхает, качает головой и выразительно смотрит на ван дер Виля.

– Нет, Грег, это _не_ хорошо! Очень плохо, что Марко – на трибуне!..

Грегори понимает, что ляпнул, не подумавши, и жестом просит прощения. Силва нервничает – это плохо, Луис хорохорится, Макс вообще от силы пару слов выдавил из себя – все и вправду не очень хорошо… Пусть хоть у Чеке будет хорошее настроение!..

 

*

– А-а, ты посмотри, ты только посмотри! Твою ж мать!.. – Верратти снова бросается к краю трибуны, и Мотта чуть ли не подпрыгивает на месте. – Эди опять не успевает!.. Чеке слишком далеко, он не возвращается!.. А Макс там один!..

Тьяго тяжело вздыхает и придвигается чуть ближе: на поле смотреть уже бесполезно, а вот отчаянные жестикуляции Марко его немного пугают – как бы не свалился еще... Ему даже захотелось потрепать это маленькое чудовище по загривку, как-то успокоить, но как тут успокоишь… Нет, Златан прав, конечно, принципиально не появляясь на трибунах, когда…

 

*

– Ну же, ну, классный матч, вам просто немного не повезло! Эди, тебе просто чуть-чуть не хватило… У тебя все еще будет…

Луис еще что-то шептал ему на ухо, обнимая так крепко, что у кого потоньше затрещали бы кости. Только Эдинсон почти ничего не слышал и не чувствовал: ему хотелось вырваться из его объятий и убежать побыстрее и подальше.

_“Чем лечить эту боль?_

_Подскажи, как мне быть?.. ”_

Нет, он не собирается мешать ему праздновать – Луисито заслужил, может, больше, чем кто-либо другой, именно сейчас, даже больше, чем Лео и Ней, вместе взятые!.. Кто же виноват, что момент долгожданного триумфа друга пришелся именно на этот матч, а сам он не сумел сделать даже самое элементарное… И ему еще придется много чего услышать в свой адрес по этому поводу…

Эдинсон отстраняется, еще раз смотрит – боже, Луис сияет, как полуденное солнце над Монтевидео – и быстрым шагом идет под трибуны.

_“…Не теряя контроль,_

_Занырнуть в алкоголь –_

_И позволить тебе победить…”_

*

Шагнув в тень подтрибунного помещения Тьягу застывает на месте, опираясь на стену и не понимая, что и где у него сейчас болит сильнее. Макс тоже видит обнимающихся аргентинцев, но Макс соображает быстрее – он вообще сегодня на высоте, ему себя абсолютно не в чем упрекнуть, просто так все сложилось… Проходя мимо них, он задевает Эсекьеля плечом, и Месси буквально отскакивает, виновато улыбаясь и молча прощаясь.

_“…Но, но… Но, может, побудешь со мной до утра?..”_

– Эсекьель, иди уже! – Максвелл кивает в сторону чуть ли не бегом бегущего в раздевалку  Кавани. – А то сейчас начнется “Халк крушить”, мало никому не покажется!

Как ни странно, Лавесси даже не пытается выдать стандартное “А чо я крайний-то?”, как-то сообразив, что сегодня все – крайние, и он – тоже. Поэтому он в последний раз молча улыбается своему гениальному соотечественнику и убегает следом за Кавани.

_“…я завтра уеду – мне снова пора…”_

Тьягу благодарно кивает Максу, хотя прекрасно понимает, что тому тоже весьма херово, и – натыкается взглядом на Джуниора… Господи, да что с тобой такое?! Вы же нас разгромили, ты же гол забил, ты же самый-самый, ну… Ней виновато улыбается, подходит, смотрит в сторону Месси, и Тьягу все понимает…

– Да… Но ведь он же сейчас начнет думать, анализировать, ну, ты знаешь… Иногда мне кажется, что он всегда думает, даже во сне…

“О, Луиc в порядке! Он нашел свою точку опоры, он знает, как и куда идти, его цели видимы и даже осязаемы, он в полном порядке сейчас. Только с Лео так не бывает… Он ни на минуту не забывает о том, что и как ему доставалось и чего ему стоят эти вершины. Впрочем, нам всем это знакомо, но он – да, он особенный, я и дальше это буду повторять! И в их вечный спор с Кришту я вмешиваться не собираюсь!.. По мере возможностей…”

– Господи ты боже мой… – только и успевает прошептать Тьягу, протягивая руку и осторожно проводя по смуглой щеке – на большее просто нет времени – и от того, как по-кошачьи реагирует, как на какой-то кратчайший миг Ней склоняется к этой руке – перехватывает дыхание и щемит сердце.

_“Мне нужно забыть и сказать “_ _au_ _revoir!..”_

Но Джуниор уже улыбается, и их разносит в разные стороны двумя потоками: одни, освещенные счастливым сиянием Суареса, отправляются радоваться и праздновать, другим, остающимся под сенью мрачного, как дождевые тучи, настроения Кавани, остается только надеяться на… 

– Увидимся через неделю! Пожалуйста, поправляйся и приезжай, я хочу видеть и тебя, и Давида через неделю!  Так что – au revoir!

_“_ _¡_ _Adi_ _ó_ _s_ _!_

_Я_ _должен был сказать_ _“прощай!”,_

_Но я с любовью этой_

_Совсем схожу с ума –_

_Совсем и беспросветно_

_Опять схожу с ума!”_


End file.
